The Game of LIFE
by daisygirl101
Summary: On the night of Rouge's 18th birthday, 8 friends get together and enjoy a classical board game. Whose team could possibly win the game of LIFE? .:Shadamy, Knuxouge, slight Sonally and Crails:.


So, this story is a dedication to ALLLL of you who read or reviewed my stories! I've got over 20,000 hits to all of my stories, which makes me so happy! You have no idea… Hehe.

So after I closed the poll, this is what you guys chose.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

* * *

><p><em>Amy's P.O.V.<em>

I slowly opened my eyes. I rolled over and looked at my clock. It read 8 pm sharp. I quickly leaped out of bed and threw on my bright blue tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. I completed the look by adding a pair of black and red converse. I slipped in my gold hoop earrings and tied off my shoes. Before closing and locking the door behind me, I snatched my phone off the bar and ran off.

I've probably completely confused you by now. Well, lemme fix that. My name is Amy Rose, and I'm a pink hedgehog who used to chase around an airheaded blue hedgehog. You probably know me. Currently, I've got my eye on another hedgehog. And that hot little hedgehog is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. We've become great friends over time, and he's amazingly cute and sweet and soooo badass. He's just amazing. Well, I'm off to Rouge's party; it's her 18th birthday tonight. I'm going over an hour early to help set up.

I walked down the street to Rouge and Knuckles' house. They were currently sharing a house, and whether it was to save money, or they were secretly a couple behind my back, or Knuckles' house just vanished, no one knew. We might be able to figure that out tonight though.

I knocked on the bright red door. I heard Rouge and Knuckles arguing, and then someone stomping over to get the door. Knuckles threw the door open.

"What do you want?! Oh, Amy, it's just you. Come on in." I giggled and walked into their living room. Rouge saw me and ran over to me.

"AMY! It's so good to see you!" She gripped me in a death hug. I could barely breath.

"Happy birthday! It's good to see you too, Rouge," I managed to say. She giggled and let go.

"Oops, sorry. I wasn't trying to kill you or anything. Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"I invited your favorite little hedgehog, and…" She said as she poked me in the gut. I looked at her eagerly.

"And what?"

"And he asked who was going, made sure you were going, and then said he could come!" Rouge squealed. I jumped up and down with Rouge girlishly. We shrieked in excitement. Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked off.

"You do know that Sonic has a girlfriend, right Amy?" Knuckles asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would I care if Sonic had a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Weren't you just talking about seeing him? You know, your favorite little hedgehog?" Rouge and I looked at each other and laughed.

"My favorite little hedgehog isn't Sonic, silly," I told him. Knuckles looked confused.

"Then who… oh my god. You have a crush on Shadow?! Shadow the Hedgehog?!" Knuckles yelled. I nodded and blushed.

"You're like the last one to figure that out, dear!" Rouge yelled. I raised an eyebrow.

"So you are dating, aren't you?" I asked cleverly. She bit her lip and her eyes widened. Knuckles sighed and shook his head.

"Yep. We are. That's my girlfriend you're talking to," Knuckles confirmed.

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. "So, do you need any help setting up, Rouge?" She nodded and turned to me.

"Yeah, I need to put up a few more decorations, like some more streamers, then I need to dig out some old board games from the closet." I looked at her confused.

"Old board games?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just for fun. Like the game of LIFE! We have to play in teams! Like in couples. And since I'm the birthday girl, I get to pick who's married to who. So let's see, I'm with Knuckles, Sonic is with Sally, Cream and Tails, you and Shadow…" She trailed off, but I stopped her right there.

"Ugh! Of course you'd pair me up with Shadow." She giggled.

"Of course. I just know you two will be together eventually. He totally likes you; I don't know how you can't see that," Rouge said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He DID NOT like me, and that was that. I would never find a boyfriend, and that's that. "Anyways, we need to get to work. Guests will be here in about 20 minutes. I'll get the decorations; you dig for the board games. Oh, Knuckles!" She wandered off. I sighed and walked to her closet. I opened the door and instantly regretted it.

"Oof!" I yelled. Various blankets, books, games, camping supplies, and junk toppled me. I popped my head out of the top and looked around. Rouge was standing there laughing. I growled at her.

"I guess I should've warned you about my closet. Well, good luck," she said and walked off again. I scowled at her until I couldn't see her anymore. Then I turned back to her scary closet. I climbed out of the pile of junk I was stuck in. I began to dig for board games. I found a few jigsaw puzzles before uncovering the best classic game ever: the game of LIFE. I smirked in triumph while holding up the game, until something hit the back of my head and knocked me back into the pile of blankets and junk. I heard snickering behind me and pulled my head up to see what moron would hit me. Knuckles was standing behind me with a pillow, laughing. "KNUCKLES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO AMY?! WOULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE?!" I chuckled as Knuckles walked off disappointed with his pillow.

I picked up the game and started to throw things back into her closet. First, I stuffed the blankets and camping supplies back in. Then, I picked up the books and other useless games off the floor and jammed them back into the closet. I quickly slammed the door, hoping everything would stay inside. I gave a sigh of relief and walked off with the game in my hand. Rouge was sitting at her kitchen table, placing food platters here and there. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Amy, can you get that? Knuckles is in time-out, and I wanna put out the rest of the food," Rouge asked me. I nodded.

"Sure Rouge." I went to the door and peeped through the peephole. I smiled and opened the door. "Hey Sonic, Tails, Sally, Vector and Cream! C'mon in!" I opened the door wider and let each one in, greeting everyone with a hug. They all went to Rouge's kitchen where she was eagerly waiting. She smiled and greeted everyone as they told her 'happy birthday'. I went over to Rouge after everyone said hi. Vector set up his DJ booth, since he was Rouge's DJ. More people poured in, and Rouge welcomed everyone. "The only people we're missing are Waves, Jet, and Shadow," I informed Rouge. She nodded.

"Hey people! Welcome to Rouge's 18th party!" Vector yelled. "So, first off, I wanna give a birthday shout out to Rouge, wherever she wandered off to. Happy birthday girl! Secondly, LET'S PARTY!" Shrieks of joy could be heard all over her house. I was still scouting out Shadow, who was late. Rouge came over to me.

"Hey, you wanna play LIFE yet?" I shrugged.

"Shadow's not here, but I don't care. We can start anyway," I said. Rouge smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. We'll wait." I sighed and hung out on her couch. I watched people singing along and dancing to the music. Sonic and Sally were sharing a slow dance, as were Cream and Tails. I smiled and watched them. I knew Cream and Tails were destined to be together someday. When the doorbell rang, I leapt off the couch and beat Rouge to the door. She shook her head and walked off to get the game. I answered the door and smiled.

"Hiya Shadow!" He smirked and hugged me.

"Evening Rose. You are looking good tonight," he said. I giggled.

"Rouge was just getting out our traditional party game. Though this time we're playing with teams." He smirked.

"And let me guess. She said because she's the birthday girl she said she's picking teams," Shadow said. I nodded eagerly.

"Yep. And guess what I found out?" I said as I poked his gut. He stopped walking and looked at me for a few minutes.

"Knuckles and Rouge are dating?" I nodded.

"Yep! And how do you do that? Is my mind the only one you can read?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yep. That's just how well I know you. Now let's go find Rouge." We followed her hallway down to a small closet at the end. I knocked 3 times in a certain rhythm and the door opened. Shadow and I crawled in and closed the door behind us.

Inside the closet sat Rouge, Knuckles, Sally, Sonic, Cream and Tails. They all sat around the game board, waiting to begin. We grinned in excitement. Shadow and I took our seats and Rouge started.

"What is it now? Is it really the tenth year we've done this together? Alright, since it's the tenth, we'll start with a short round of truth or dare." Rouge passed her flashlight off to Knuckles. He grinned and started.

"Alright, we'll play this the traditional way. So I'm going to ask the person sitting to my right, who's Rouge. So Rouge, truth or dare?" She smiled at her secret boyfriend.

"Truth."

"Remind me why we're living together again?" She growled at him.

"Knuckles and I have been dating behind everyone's backs for about 6 months," Rouge confessed. Everyone looked shocked except Shadow and I. Then, everyone nodded in approval. Knuckles passed the flashlight to me next.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered.

"Tell us everything that's happened between you and Rouge since you started dating." He sighed.

"I asked her out while guarding the Master Emerald one day and she said yes. We agreed to keep our relationship on the down low because of G.U.N. If they found out a thief was dating the guardian of the Master Emerald, we might be in trouble. So we kept it to ourselves until the rest of you found out today. There, good enough?" I nodded and passed the flashlight off to Shadow.

"Ok Rose, truth or dare?" I tapped my chin.

"Truth."

"Who's your current crush?" I bit my lip and looked at Rouge out of the corner of my eye. She mouthed 'lie' at me. I turned back to Shadow.

"No one. I don't like anyone right now." He grinned at me.

"I think we'd all like to know who it is. C'mon, there's gotta be someone you like." I looked around for a minute before answering.

"He's in this closet with me. That's who it is." Shadow smirked and passed off the flashlight to Sally.

"I'll have to admit Amy, that was a lame answer," Knuckles said. Rouge elbowed him in the gut when Shadow wasn't looking. He gasped in shock. She whispered something to him, which he rolled his eyes at.

"Ok Shadow, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. Don't you guys agree that it has become a little tight in this closet over the years?" We all nodded. "Then I think we need to save some space here. Shadow, let Amy sit in your lap for the rest of the night." Shadow's cheeks turned red. I was bright red too. He sat crisscross and nodded to me. I slowly stood up and sat down in his lap. We were both blushing really bad. I leaned on his chest to try and be comfortable, since I was supposed to be there the rest of the night. Sally smirked in triumph and passed the flashlight to her boyfriend, Sonic. He snatched the flashlight and turned to his girlfriend.

"Truth or dare, Sal?" She smiled at him.

"Truth."

"How long did you like me before I asked you out?" She blushed.

"A few weeks." He smiled and passed the flashlight onto Cream.

"Sonic, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sonic answered mischievously.

"I dare you to lick the wall. The named wall," she said.

The named wall, you ask? Well, since Rouge grew up in this house with us, every year we came back on her birthday and signed our name somewhere on the wall. We'd been doing it since we were 8, and everyone's names were in a different color. Shadow's was in black, Sonic's blue, mine pink, Sally's brown, Knuckles' red, Rouge's purple, Tails' orange, and Cream's was yellow. The names were everywhere on the wall, all written in colorful sharpie.

Sonic slowly crawled over to the named wall and hesitantly stuck his tongue out. He closed his eyes and licked the wall, putting some sharpie on his tongue. He quickly backed up when he saw part of his tongue was yellow and the other part was red. We started to laugh at him until he threatened to lick one of us. The laughing stopped after that threat. Cream passed the flashlight to Tails.

"Cream, truth or dare?" She blushed.

"Truth."

"Is it true you have a crush on me?" She turned red.

"Y-yes." Tails smiled at her and pecked her cheek. She grinned and leaned on him. He passed the flashlight off to Rouge finally. Rouge turned to Knuckles.

"Knuxie, truth or dare?" He grinned.

"Dare." She looked around before her eyes stopped on the game board.

"I dare you to play the game of LIFE in a British accent for the rest of the night," Rouge said. Knuckles' eye began to twitch.

"Not a huge problem, I suppose," Knuckles said in his best British accent, which wasn't that bad. We all laughed at him as Rouge hung the flashlight above us somehow. She set up the board.

"Alright, since I'm the birthday girl, I get to pick teams. So Team 1 will be Knuckles and I, Team 2 is Shadow and Amy, Team 3 is Tails and Cream, and Team 4 is Sonic and Sally, no ifs, ands, or buts. I just put all the couples together, except Shadow and Amy over there. They were the last ones left," Rouge announced. Shadow and I nodded and picked the black car. Sonic and Sally were blue, Rouge and Knuckles were red, and Tails and Cream were orange. Knuckles examined his car.

"Alright, how come there is no bloody steering wheel on my motor vehicle?" We all looked at our cars and noticed we were missing steering wheels too. "What the blazes is wrong with this crap?" Knuckles asked in a British accent. I giggled and snuggled into Shadow's fur. He, in return, wrapped arms around my waist. This made me blush and smile. "Alright dearie, we go first, no? Then I shall spin the spinner." Knuckles reached out and spun the spinner, landing it on a 7. Rouge decided they were going to collage, so they got a loan from Tails, who was the banker. Rouge moved their car along seven spaces. The space told them to pay $5000 for books, so they got another loan from Tails.

My team was next. I reached out and spun the little spinney thing. I spun a 5 and we had decided we would go straight to career. We picked out a career, police officer, and a salary of $70,000. I moved our little car piece 5 spaces and landed on 'Pay Day'. Tails paid us and moved onto the next team.

Cream reached toward the board and spun the spinner around. It clicked and slowed to stop at the number 3. They chose career as well, and picked the job of an entertainer and a salary of $60,000. They nodded in approval of their choice and spun again, since that's what the space said to do. They moved forward another 3 and landed on a space titled 'skiing accident. Pay $5,000'.

"But I've never been skiing!" Cream exclaimed. We shrugged.

"Maybe that's why you got into the accident," Sonic suggested. We laughed and watched Tails turn the money into the bank.

"My, I could go for a good sarnie or some bangers and mash right about now," British Knuckles said. Rouge looked at him funny.

"What's a sarnie or a banger or a mash?" He chuckled.

"Why love, sarnies are sandwiches, bangers are sausages, and mash is simply mashed potatoes. I could go for all 3 right about now." Rouge giggled and nodded to Sonic and Sally, letting them go. Sally happily spun the wheel, landing it on a ten. I stopped them right there.

"Ah ah ah, if you spin a ten you're speeding. Pay the ticket, $5,000," I said happily. Shadow chuckled.

"Apparently Miss Rose here believes you two were speeding and has given you a 'ticket'," Shadow said using air quotes, "so you two owe us $5,000." Sonic rolled his eyes and handed over a bill to Shadow, who greatly accepted it by snatching it away and putting it into our pile. Sally moved their little car along 10 spaces, chose career, picked travel agent and a salary of $30,000, and landed on the space that told them they won the lottery. Sonic happily accepted the paper money and added it to their stash. It was back to Rouge and Knuckles.

"Alright chaps, let's graduate from college and move on with life, shall we?" Rouge nodded and spun a 7. They moved forward to graduate from college and earned the doctor career and a salary of $50,000.

"Knuckles? A doctor?" Shadow asked. We laughed and Knuckles glared.

"I'll have you know I studied quite hard for my education, jacksie," he replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's a jacksie, Knuckles?" I asked. He smirked.

"Oh, nothing," Knuckles said. We shrugged and moved on, since it was our turn. I spun an 8 and moved along. We'd moved enough to stop and get married. Sally smirked.

"Awwww! You two got married! Yet you two are the only single people in here," Sally exclaimed. Shadow and I blushed and looked around at us. There was Rouge and Knuckles, Tails and Cream, Sally and Sonic, and us. I suddenly felt hot breath on my neck.

"Let's fix that," Shadow whispered to me. I turned around and smiled. I momentarily got up so Shadow could too. "Rose and I are going to get a quick drink. We'll be right back," Shadow declared. The gang nodded, and Rouge devilishly smirked at me, obviously suggesting something. I glared her down.

"We could probably all use a quick break," Tails suggested. Everyone agreed. The rest of the gang followed Shadow and I out of the closet and shut the door behind them. We were now standing in Rouge's hallway, and the rest of the party was still in full swing. Vector ran over to us.

"Yo Rouge! They're launching fireworks out at the park for some reason. You can see them from your patio," he said. Sonic and Sally wandered over with Vector, as did Cream and Tails. Shadow and I were about to go with them, but Rouge stopped us.

"Ah ah ah, the four of us are watching from the balcony. Just cause," she smirked. We followed her up the staircase to the balcony. She walked through her bedroom with Knuckles close behind her. She walked over and clicked the glass doors open. Rouge stepped out and Knuckles stood behind her, both of them leaning on the balcony. Knuckles was standing behind Rouge with his arms around her leaning on the balcony. He placed his head on top of hers and smiled. Shadow did almost the same thing to me; only he stood to my side, one arm firmly around my waist, the other leaning on the railing. I smiled contently and leaned my head on his shoulder. We watched the bright colors explode into the sky.

"Was there something you told me you wanted to fix, Shadow?" I asked not looking at him. Rouge and Knuckles were too wrapped up in themselves to notice or hear us. I felt Shadow sigh.

"Possibly. Sally did say we were the only single people in that closet, and I'd kind of like to fix that," he told me. I grinned. "Rose. Have I ever told you why I call you that?" I shook my head. "It's because you are a rose, beautiful and sweet. Amy, you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met. After ARK, I was devastated that I couldn't find you after I crashed back to earth. You were the only thing that kept me going. I always knew there was someone out there who was worth searching for. You're beautiful, amazing, cheerful, funny, sweet, and just all around perfect. And Amy, I do have one last thing to say to you. I… I love you, Amy Rose. Always have, and I always will, till the end of time. And I understand if you don't return my feelings, but just know I'll always be here for you." Shadow finished. I turned around and smiled at him. He had a genuine smile on, not a smirk or a half grin, but a true smile. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"Shadow… I love you too," I answered. He leaned down toward me and I met him halfway. Shadow's arms found my waist, and I traced my fingers over his fluffy white chest. What was once a small simple kiss turned into a make out session for us. His tongue found mine and we played around with each other for a while until our lungs gave up. We broke off trying to breathe again. Shadow smiled sweetly down at me.

"There you go. Problem fixed."

* * *

><p>Awww! I thought it was fluffy. Not my best work, but ah well. Not too bad. As for who won the game of LIFE, I'll leave that up to you to decide. ;)<p>

Once again, this is dedicated to EVERYONE out there who has reviewed, faved, or even just read my stories. I truly can't thank any of you enough! *group hug* ^^


End file.
